This invention relates to a fabric repair implement and method of repairing or mending holes in socks, T-shirts and other clothing items. More particularly the invention relates to the repair of such holes through the use of a unique implement and associated patch forms which may be readily utilized without laborious hand stitching.
In the past, the appearance or discovery of wear holes or tear holes in clothing items, particularly socks, sweat suits and shirts worn by children in running and hard play activities, has usually resulted in one of two alternative actions, i.e., discarding of the item of clothing or the time consuming and often difficult process of darning or mending the item in the hole or tear area. Until recently, the darning of sock holes and the stitch mending of holes in other items of clothing was a regular part of a woman's household activities. With the advent of the so called "working woman" or "working wife," darning and hole mending have (for the most part) become an art or task of the past and socks and T-shirts with holes are regularly discarded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique repair implement with associated patch forms which may be readily utilized to repair holes in socks and other clothing items without darning or stitch mending.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple but unique method for repairing holes in clothing items without laborious hand stitching, thread weaving or darning.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.